


The Clock Is Such a Drag

by BitterShadow



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, I started writing a happier ending but then it turned into this, Josh deserved better, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterShadow/pseuds/BitterShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is from the song Hudson by Vampire Weekend. Chris comes to Josh's rescue because everyone deserves a second chance. But not everyone gets one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Is Such a Drag

Chris' head was spinning. They had run into some sort of monster dragging Josh away. The stranger chased off the monster, ordering him to get Josh back to the lodge and that he would keep it away.

Josh lay in a crumpled pile on the brittle ground. His breathing was loud and erratic, his body smelled sharply of rotting meat.  
"Oh, god, oh my god," Chris breathed, covering his mouth with a hand. He did his best to regain his composure quickly. "O-ok, it's gonna be fine. I'll-I'll get you out of here." He knelt down beside Josh's trembling form. He quickly scanned him with his eyes. He seemed to be bleeding from right above his left knee the most. Even if he was in an otherwise stable condition, he wouldn't be walking. Chris scooped him up into a sitting position, moving him onto his lap. Josh's arms fell limply around his neck as he awkwardly straddled him. "Ok, buddy, I gotcha. Don't worry. I promise it's going to be fine."

Josh let out a little laugh in disbelief. "Y-you came back...you didn't l-leave me..." Chris shook his head, clutching his friend close as he stood.

"I'd never leave you. You did some messed up things, man, but it's because you're messed up. I'm going to get you the hell away from here and then I'm gonna get you some help, alright?" He started walking briskly, wanting to be gentle but knowing they needed to hurry.

Josh sniffed his neck, pressing his face against his shoulder. "You smell like gummy bears," he murmured dreamily. Chris let out a breath. How could he call himself Josh's friend when he never noticed? He knew his sister's death hurt him, but he could've never imagined it was this bad. No, he could've figured it out. If only he had been a better friend. "You love Ashley m-more than me..." Josh broke his concentration. "I knew it...! I knew you'd chose h-her...you're in love..." Chris could feel his face getting warm. It was weird to hear him talk about superficial things like his crush when they had been through so much hell. "D-did it work out? Does she love you, 'c-cause you love her more...?"

Chris sighed. "Don't make your stupid prank about me, dude. It was about you. And the only thing you'll be doing with Ash is apologizing to her." Chris grunted softly and shifted how he was carrying Josh. "...No one wanted it to happen, you know that right? No one wanted your sisters to die. Ash feels horrible about it. Everyone does."

Chris could feel his fingers dig into his shoulder. They still trembled and couldn't hold on tightly, so it didn't really hurt. Josh's breaths got faster and more panicked. "Too bad! They...they killed them! You just don't understand it! They never paid for what they did...it's not fair..." Josh hiccuped, his grip loosening. His body shook as he started to sob. "It wasn't fair..."  
Chris closed his eyes, wishing he could take his friend's pain away. He rubbed his back. "I know, I know. It was horrible and we all wish we could go back and change it. B-but you know what? We can't. And you can't be bitter about that. I know you gotta grieve, but you can't take it out on us! There's gotta be a better way."

Chris was worried he was overstepping his boundaries. But he had to say something. There was silence, aside from his boots crunching through the snow and the breath catching in Josh's throat. Suddenly, Josh nuzzled against him. "You're such a good friend...y-you wouldn't hurt me..."

Chris sighed. He wasn't going to get through to him now. "That's right, buddy. I'm not going to hurt you. So you can relax." Josh was tense against him, and he could feel the warmth of blood soaking through his clothes. He wasn't sure Josh was going to make to the morning if they didn't clean up his wounds and...he didn't know what he was doing. "We're fucking kids," he muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to know how to fix him?"

"Chris-to-pher." Josh slowly annunciated each part of his name.

"Yeah?" He answered absentmindedly. He mentally cursed when he saw their path was blocked by a tree trunk. Normally he would just climb over, but he couldn't do that while carrying Josh. He started looking for a way around it.

"If I die right now, would you be s-sad? I don't want to die. I-I'm scared, Chris. Is this how H-Hannah and Beth felt?" Fresh tears started to pour down his face.

"You're not gonna die, man! I promised you would be alright, didn't I?" Josh bit his lip and nodded slowly. "I don't break promises." Chris gave him what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze and quickened his pace. There was silence again, and Chris appreciated that. He needed to focus on finding a way back. Not to mention he was running short of breath. He really should have paid more attention during climbing class. He couldn't focus on that, though. Besides, Josh was literally bleeding on him. He couldn't complain about the pain. As his thoughts returned to Josh, the quiet began to unnerve him. He was fairly certain that when someone was really hurt, you didn't want them to fall asleep. He gingerly jostled him.

"Don't let go of me," Josh mumbled. "Please don't let go of me."

Chris smiled in relief. "Don't worry, I'm never letting you go again. Just stay awake for me. We're almost back and then we just have to wait until dawn. They're sending help and we're gonna get away from this hellhole. Then we're going to get you a therapist and some dirty magazines and you're going to have a blast, alright? And things will get better. You'll get over their deaths and everyone will forgive you and then we'll be best friends forever." Chris wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Josh or himself.

"I'm sorry, Chris...I-I made everything bad...I hope you and Ashley have a bajillion kids...n-name two of 'em Hannah and Beth, okay...? That would be sweet...y-you're such a sweet guy, Chris...please don't be sad..."

"No no no, come on, bro. Don't give me a reason to be sad. Just stay awake." Chris glanced back at the trail of red they were leaving. It was shrinking. Josh's hold on him was almost nonexistent.

"I love you so much, man...you're just...so great...a-and I'm a mess..." he shuddered and coughed. "Thanks f-for cheering me up...I'm...not so scared...you always...m-make me smile...I wanna...make you...smile...too......"

Chris shook him again as he trailed off. "Come on, dude. Don't do this to me. Don't you dare do this to me!" Tears filled up his eyes. "Dude! Dude! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you fucking dare..."

Josh was limp in his arms. His knees buckled and he hit the ice ground. He pulled Josh away to look at him. He looked peaceful, like all the anger and pain had left him. A smile rested on his face and his eyes were shut. His body didn't tremble or even fill with breath. Chris' tears fogged up his glasses and splattered onto Josh.

"I can't believe y..!" His anger and shock was sucked out of him. All that was left was emptiness.

"Come on, man...don't leave me here..."

Chris cradled him all night, sobbing until he ran out of tears. Waiting for a morning. Waiting for the dawn of life without his best friend.

God, he wished it would never come.


End file.
